Prim Under The Table
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Prim goes to Coin to tell her to do a better job of keeping Katniss safe. Coin has a very interesting idea of how to make that happen. One-shot smut.


Prim entered president Coin's office ferociously. Her sister had been shot, and she was determined to let the president have an earful. Katniss was okay sure, but what if she hadn't been?

It wasn't easy getting to her office, but Prim had been training in secret, and was stealthy in her own right.

"You let Katniss get shot!" She shouted. All the members of the meeting looked up in surprise. Prim paid them no mind, "We need to talk!" "It seems we do. Could you all give us some privacy, this will only be a moment." Coin told her associates.

Grudgingly, they all left the room, leaving Prim and Coin alone in the room.

"Why did you let my sister get shot?" Prim demanded. "It wasn't something we planned on. We did everything in our power to prevent things like this from happening." "Well try harder!" Prim snapped.

"Your saying you want us to put more effort into protecting Katniss, correct?" Coin asked. "Exactly." Prim said. "Well, perhaps there is a way for you to increase my investment in her." Coin said, the ghost of a grin moving across her lips.

"Really? What is it?" Prim asked. Coin gestured for her to come closer. Prim over to president Coin. "Drop your cloths." Coin ordered, not moving from her seat. "What?!" "You want to spur my interest in protecting your sister, this is how you do it." Coin said.

Prim was reluctant, but if this was how she could help Katniss, than it had to be done. Prim stripped her cloths off, revealing her small breasts and bald pussy. Coin let out a sound that could be classified as a purr. Coin stood up from her seat and moved to a drawer across the room. She returned to her chair with a pair of handcuffs in hand.

"Turn around." Coin said. Prim hesitantly turned around and let Coin cuff her hands behind her back. "Good. Now, get on your knees. Under the table." Coin ordered.

Prim dropped to her knees and, with a little effort, manged to get herself under the table. Coin pulled down her panties, spread her legs, grabbed the back of Prim's head and shoved her face first into her wet cunt.

Prim was young, but not stupid. She knew full well what she was expected to do. She stuck out her tongue and began slowly licking Coin's pussy. Coin didn't make any sound, and Prim was afraid she was doing it wrong, so she moved her tongue faster and pushed her tongue deeper.

After five minutes, Coin came. Prim pulled her head away, only to have it pushed back by Coin. "If you want my help, you will continue until you are given the order to stop." Coin said as Prim continues to eat her. It was a bit embarrassing, but Prim didn't think it was that bad. And then the counsel meeting came back.

Prim almost pulled away again, but remembered what Coin had said and kept going. Because of her position under the table, and the fact that Coin's seat was placed ever so slightly farther away from the others (a contingency to help prevent assassination attempts), no one could see Prim swirling her tongue inside of President Coin.

Prim realized after a moment exactly what was happening, she was eating out the present under the table while she was in a meeting; she started getting hot. She wanted to touch herself to relieve the pressure, but her hands were bound.

The meeting went on for hours, and Prim spent every second of it chewing Coin's pussy raw. Coin kept her face expressionless, never letting on what was happening. Prim felt Coin go through orgasm after orgasm, getting more and more uncomfortable from her growing need to rub herself.

Finally, after three hours, it ended. The counsel members left and Coin gave Prim the order to stop. When Coin removed the handcuffs, Prim pulled on her cloths as fast as she could, wanting, needing to get back to her room quickly and take care of herself.

"Oh Primrose." Coin called when Prim was almost out the door. "Y-yes?" Prim asked, trying desperately to hold herself back so she didn't end up jamming her fingers into her slit right then and there. "I believe that this may be useful." Coin held up wooden box. Prim took the box opened it, and her eyes went wide.

Prim dashed through the halls back to her room, jumped onto her bed, and stuffed the wooden dildo Coin had given her into her throbbing sex. Prim could do nothing to muffle her moans.

"P-Prim?" Prim looked up to see Katniss standing in the doorway, shocked at the sight of her sister. "Um... I can explain."

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, see you all next time.**


End file.
